The Problem With Prisoners Raid
by AliasCWN
Summary: When prisoners don't act like prisoners it makes it more difficult to decide what to do with them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Problem With Prisoners Raid**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 1

The convoy was taken completely by surprise; they shouldn't have been. Many of their recent convoys had been hit in the same way, most by the same small Allied unit. The two small jeeps jumped the dune and barreled down on the unsuspecting convoy at a startling rate. Their 50 caliber machine guns spit a steady stream of high velocity bullets that devastated anything they hit, machine and human alike.

This attack went much the same as the others. The trucks exploded in spectacular fashion as the jeeps drove alongside. Each driver sought a way to escape the carnage but few were successful. Truck after truck fell victim to the Allied attack while the attackers seemed to be immune to the German bullets fired in return. The German soldiers fired at the fast moving vehicles and screamed in frustration as their bullets missed their mark. Their only accomplishment was to tear up the sand and use up ammunition.

Captain Anton Tieger shouted into his radio trying to rally his men. He watched helplessly as the casualties mounted and the moral of his men took a nosedive.

A gunner from one of his halftracks finally got in a lucky shot. His shell hit in front of one of the speeding jeeps and its driver did not have time to avoid the huge crater that suddenly appeared in front of him. The front wheel dropped into the hole just as the driver turned the wheel. The tiny jeep flipped onto its side and rolled, throwing the driver in one direction and the gunner in another.

The men in the other jeep saw the wreck and immediately rushed to rescue their teammates. As Captain Tieger watched the second jeep slid to a stop next to the tossed and shaken gunner. The gunner staggered to the other jeep and fell into the passenger seat. He saw the driver look around for his fallen counterpart only to drive away without him at a shout from the gunner in the rear. The three soldiers rode off into the desert leaving their last member behind.

The captain stepped from cover and rushed toward the jeep as his men surrounded the fallen Allied soldier.

The Allied soldier raised his hands above his head as the German soldiers surrounded him and pointed their weapons at him. He was still on the ground when Captain Tieger arrived. As the soldiers parted to allow the captain through the American turned his head to face him.

The officer considered the man before him. Calm despite the guns pointed at him, the soldier returned the look with obvious curiosity. The American was covered with sand as a result of his tumble from the jeep but he didn't appear to have any injuries. He was still seated but held his head high and met the captain's eyes boldly. With a word and a wave of his hand the captain ordered his men to move back and give the prisoner space. The prisoner watched the men step back and smiled. Without asking permission he rose slowly to his feet while keeping his hands away from his body. The careful way he moved suggested to the captain that he had been in this, or a similar, situation before. It was clear from his body language that he was signaling that he wasn't a threat.

Two of the German soldiers stepped forward to grab his arms while a third searched him for weapons. The prisoner offered no resistance as he was disarmed. As the soldiers released his arms and stepped away the prisoner ran his gaze around the circle of men surrounding him. The captain got the impression that the young soldier was not particularly worried about being taken captive. He seemed neither fearful nor arrogant, just quietly confident. When the soldiers around him relaxed slightly the prisoner took that as an indication that he could lower his hands. He watched his guards carefully to see how they would react.

Captain Tieger was about to speak to the prisoner when a blood- curdling scream drew everyone's attention. The soldiers turned to look toward a burning truck that lay on its side. The driver, trapped in the cab, had regained consciousness and realized his danger. As the others watched he tried to climb out of the overturned vehicle. He clawed at the door but he couldn't pull himself high enough to climb out of the window. Some of the drivers started toward him until someone yelled a warning about gasoline flowing toward the flames. All of the soldiers froze, acutely aware that the truck was going to blow up at any moment.

Suddenly the prisoner took off running toward the truck. One of the guards took a shot at him before the captain could order them to hold their fire. The bullet caught the prisoner in the side, staggering him before he caught his balance and continued toward the trapped driver.

The driver continued to struggle, kicking at the windows and screaming for help.

As the captain and his men watched the prisoner reached down and picked up a rock. He used it to smash the windshield. The glass shattered into jagged pieces but the driver ignored the sharp edges as he dove for freedom. The prisoner reached through the shattered windshield and helped pull the driver free when he got stuck.

There was blood on the prisoner's arm where he cut it on the glass but he ignored it to help the driver to his feet. He grabbed the driver by the arm and together they staggered away from the coming disaster.

The German soldiers rushed to help their fellow driver once the two men were clear of the burning truck. They were still too close when the gasoline exploded. The force of the blast knocked them all to the ground.

Captain Tieger watched as one by one his men regained their feet. The prisoner remained on the ground. The right side of his shirt was soaked with blood as well as his left arm. The captain called for his medic.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Problem With Prisoners Raid**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 2

Tully closed his eyes as dizziness swept over him. The throbbing in his side competed with the burning in his arm. When it came to contests, there really wasn't one, blackness was trumping everything else. He felt the driver he'd save shift under him and push against him. He rolled to the side, giving the other man room to get to his feet. There was a lot of excited talk but it was all in German so he ignored it and closed his eyes. He was allowing the blackness to take him into its cool embrace when a voice speaking English drew him back.

"Are you all right?"

Tully was tempted to ignore the question but the speaker sound genuinely concerned and he couldn't refuse to answer. "Been better." Tully admitted.

"That was a very foolish thing to do, but also very brave."

Tully shrugged.

"My medic will treat your injuries as soon as he is finished with our more seriously wounded."

"Appreciate that." Tully responded. He was tempted to get to his feet as a show of respect but he just didn't have the energy. He closed his eyes again. When he opened them the captain was still standing over him watching him. "Do you need something Captain?"

"I suppose I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?"

"Why you would risk your life to save an enemy."

Tully shrugged again and would have left it at that but the officer was still standing there waiting expectantly for an answer. "It didn't look as if your guys were going to do anything and I just couldn't let him die, especially not like that."

"Like what exactly?"

"Burning alive." Tully answered. "I once saw some animals die in a burning barn; I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. It's no way to die, not for an animal or a man."

"Did you stop to think that he was the enemy and might not have done the same for you?"

"Sure." Tully nodded. "But just because we're at war that doesn't mean I have to hate all Germans. I told you, that's no way to go for anyone. I just couldn't stand there and let it happen."

"You are a very compassionate young man."

"I believe in the value of all life."

"A noble quality." The officer responded. "I will have one of my men bind your wounds until my medical personnel can treat you properly." At the officer's command one of his men ran for a medical kit. When the medical kit arrived one of the men knelt next to Tully and picked up his wounded arm. Tully gasped as the soldier's hand brushed over a piece of glass embedded in his flesh.

The soldier pulled his hand back, a pinprick of blood welling on his finger. He looked closer at Tully's arm. He gave a command and two other soldiers dropped to their knees next to Tully. One grabbed his uninjured arm while the other put his hands on Tully's legs and held them down. Tully gasp again as the one with the medical kit began wrapping gauze around his arm without first removing the sliver of glass or cleaning the wound. One of the others said something to him and he shook his head impatiently while snarling a response. Tully bit back a groan as another sliver of glass was pushed deeper into his flesh. The soldier taped gauze pads over the entrance and exit wounds caused by the bullet before he repacked the kit and got to his feet. He tossed the medical kit to another soldier and retrieved his weapon. He was standing over Tully when the medics arrived with the captain.

"This man will treat your wounds Private. As soon as he is finished we will need to get on our way. I still have part of a convoy to deliver."

"To Captain Dietrich's base?" Tully asked.

"Not this time." The captain answered. "But I will be seeing him soon. Do you know him?"

"We've met." Tully admitted.

"I hope you haven't managed to make an enemy of him." Captain Tieger stated sincerely. "I will be discussing what to do with you with Captain Dietrich."

"He's in the German army, I'm an American." Tully grinned crookedly. "I think it's safe to say that we are enemies."

"Then you had better hope he doesn't hold a grudge."

Tully smiled. "The captain's a fair man. We're enemies but he has always treated us well. I respect him even if he is German."

"High praise from an enemy." The captain smiled. "That says something about the officer."

"He's a good officer." Tully admitted. "He keeps us on our toes." Tully took a sharp breath as the medic began to remove the gauze from his arm. The gauze caught on a piece of glass and Tully jerked with pain.

The medic looked up at the man standing around Tully and asked a question. He turned to Captain Tieger and said something that angered the captain.

The soldier who had wrapped Tully's arm turned red as the captain spoke to him in an angry tone. Tully kept his head down since he was sure he was the reason for the berating. The soldier had already shown that he had something against Americans, or Tully in particular, and Tully didn't want to give him any more reason to act out.

"I am sorry Private." Captain Tieger told Tully after he finished yelling at the soldier. "He should have known enough to clean the wound and remove as much of the glass as possible before bandaging the injury."

Tully nodded and gritted his teeth as the medic began to remove the slivers. He was very thorough, digging for even the smallest pieces. Tully saw him pull out a bottle of alcohol and braced for the pain he knew was coming. The medic noticed him tense and spoke softly as he tipped the bottle.

The medic didn't use as much alcohol as Moffitt would have, for which Tully was grateful. The pain in his arm flared which made Tully jerk. The guards flinched and Captain Tieger spoke angrily to the man who had bandaged Tully's arm. The soldier had reacted more than the others by pointing his rifle at Tully. The man lowered his weapon but he continued to glare at the prisoner.

The medic pulled out a needle and some thread and said something to Tully.

"He apologizes for not having anything to give you for the pain." Captain Tieger translated. "He used all of our pain medication, including the ones for localized pain, on our burn victims. As it is there is not enough for our seriously wounded."

"You have burn victims who need morphine?" Tully asked with a frown.

"Yes, but we have used up our entire supply. The others will have to wait until we reach a hospital. Our medics have done their best but there is not enough to go around."

Tully licked his lips and hesitated, debating the wisdom of what he was about to do. With a nod he made up his mind. "If it wasn't destroyed there is morphine in a medical kit under the passenger seat of my jeep."

The medic moved Tully's arm to prepare to stitch the cuts but the captain stopped him. The medic waited while the officer sent someone to look for the kit. The soldier returned shortly with the undamaged kit. A quiet conversation followed before the officer began to translate again.

"He says he will give you a shot of morphine before he begins. He would like to use the rest on our burn victims, I agreed."

"No." Tully looked at the medic and then at the captain. "Tell him I'm okay; just go ahead and stitch me up. Maybe he could give me a few of those aspirin before he starts. He can give all of the morphine to the guys who got burned; they need it more than I do."

"Are you certain you want to do that?" The captain asked. "Those stitches will hurt."

"I'm sure." Tully nodded.

"Very well."

The captain translated for the surprised medic. When the captain finished translating the medic handed Tully three of the pills and a canteen of water. After about ten minutes the medic began to stitch the deeper cuts in Tully's arm. It might have been his imagination, but Tully thought that he took extra care to be gentle. By the time the bullet wounds had been cleaned and treated Tully was ready to lie down. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes and tried to will the pain away. The medic held the morphine as if it were gold as he hurried to give it to his other patients.

"My men will help you into the truck." Captain Tieger's voice interrupted Tully's brief moment of peace.

Tully nodded as one of the soldiers took his good arm and helped him to stand. They shuffled to the back of one of the trucks already loaded with the walking wounded. They placed Tully on the floor between the seats. Soldiers on both sides pulled their feet back to give him room to lie flat. Tully bit back a groan and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Problem With Prisoners Raid **

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 3

"Captain?"

"Yes Private?"

The man Tully saved watched as the prisoner was placed in the truck. The American looked worse than he did, and it was because of him. "Why did he do it Captain?"

"Save you?"

"Yes sir, we are enemies." The man was confused but seemed to need an answer.

"He said that just because we are at war does not mean that he has to hate all Germans." The officer explained.

"It also does not mean that he had to risk his own life to save mine."

"No," the captain agreed, "it doesn't. He said that he couldn't just stand there and do nothing." The captain paused. "He said it was no way to die."

The soldier's face paled. "I don't think so either Sir. Whatever his reasons, I am glad he saved me. I thought I was dead."

Captain Tieger nodded his understanding. "I am sure you are private, but whatever his reasons, or his actions, we must remember, he is still the enemy."

"Yes sir, but I think that maybe he is an honorable one. I did not know that any such soldiers existed on the other side."

"I am sure that there are many more where he came from." The captain answered. "Do not believe everything you hear about the enemy. Our propaganda ministry would have us believe that they are all monsters but the truth is, they are much more like us than they are different." The captain smiled at the anxious soldier. "I am inclined to agree with your assessment of our prisoner but that is neither here nor there. Right now we must get our wounded to the field hospital and deliver the rest of this convoy. Climb into the truck private. Keep an eye on our prisoner and see that he is kept as comfortable as conditions allow."

"Yes sir." The private climbed over the tailgate and took a seat as near the prisoner as possible.

Tully tried to sleep but the rough road kept throwing him around on the floor of the truck. Each jar would pull at the wound in his side. The soldier he had saved watched his struggles to get comfortable with a troubled frown.

The truck hit a particularly deep hole in the road and Tully was thrown to the side. His shoulder bumped against the shins of the soldier who had wrapped his arm without cleaning it. The soldier reacted by kicking Tully in the side, cursing as he did.

"Rolf!" The soldier Tully had pulled from the burning truck stood up and faced the other soldier. He grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Rolf, stop!"

"He touched me!"

"He couldn't help it."

"I don't want him to touch me. Not ever."

"Then move to another seat." The soldier knelt next to Tully and helped him to lie flat again. Since he didn't speak English and Tully didn't speak German he settled for telling Tully his name. "Martin." He pointed at the other man. "Rolf."

"Tully."

Martin nodded and patted Tully on the shoulder. With a groan at the pain the movement caused him Martin nodded and returned to his seat. Rolf traded places with someone near the front of the truck and spent the rest of the ride glaring at Tully.

Martin watched Tully sleep for a while and wondered about the prisoner. He was the enemy. What had he hoped to gain by saving a German soldier? Martin hadn't considered any of this when Tully had smashed the windshield and extended a helping hand. He had been so desperate to escape that he had grabbed the first thing that had represented hope. That thing had been curtesy of an enemy and he hadn't given it a thought. If he had it to do over again he would do the exact same thing. He'd heard stories about enemy soldiers helping his fellow soldiers in times of great danger but he had dismissed them as just that, stories. It didn't fit in with the stories the Ministry of Propaganda like to tell but Martin was smart enough to understand why the stories were so different. He'd heard the stories about how the enemy treated prisoners too, but he had also heard first hand stories that directly contradicted those stories. The men who told those first hand stories had no reason to lie and they didn't make the enemy out to be nearly as bad as the government would have them believe.

But this time he was facing the enemy himself and he couldn't say that the enemy he had just met was a monster. This enemy was different; he could have stayed safe and let things play out as they would. Martin was extremely happy that he had chosen to take a hand, but he still didn't understand his reasoning. He didn't know that his commander had ordered the other drivers to stay back because he considered it too dangerous. He only knew that when they had failed to come to his rescue the American had put himself at risk to help, even getting shot for his trouble. Martin didn't know how to feel about the situation.

The trucks with the wounded took the turn in the road toward a field hospital while the rest of the convoy went on to their destination. Tully was able to sleep most of the way since Martin made it a point to make sure that the truck did not throw him around too much. He stood guard over him to make sure that no other soldiers decided to take up where Rolf left off. Rolf continued to glare at Tully but he was not willing to get into an argument with him and the others who supported Martin's stand on the matter.

Once they reached the field hospital Tully was treated and confined to a tent under guard. He was finally given a shot of morphine and slept soundly despite his wounds.

The convoy arrived at the base and unloaded their cargo.

"Where are the other trucks?" The base commander asked as Captain Tieger handed him the paperwork.

"Destroyed."

"Half the convoy?" The commander asked in surprise. "How large of a force did you run into out there? Are they still out there?"

"A small force only." Captain Tieger answered. "Four men and two jeeps."

"Two jeeps?" The commander repeated. "Did they have large guns mounted on the back?"

"Yes." Captain Tieger responded.

"The Rat Patrol." The base commander nodded thoughtfully. "I wasn't aware that they were in the area."

"The Rat Patrol? That commando team I've heard so much about?" Captain Tieger asked.

"There is only one Rat Patrol." The commander assured him. "Is this your first encounter with them?"

"Yes, I'm fairly new in this part of the world. I've heard the stories but I was surprised at how much damage they were able to inflict in such a short time."

"You're lucky to have survived." The commander answered. "They appear out of nowhere and attack. Before we have a chance to respond they do their dirty work and disappear again."

"We managed to get lucky then." Captain Tieger replied as he thought about his prisoner.

"What do you mean? Lucky in what way?"

"One of my halftracks managed to flip one of their jeeps. The gunner got away but we did manage to capture one of the drivers."

"You captured one of them?"

"Yes."

"Where is he?" The commander looked around quickly, searching the trucks that were parked in his compound.

"He was wounded. I sent him to the field hospital along with my own wounded." Captain Tieger explained.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"Take him back to my base and send him to a POW camp." Captain Tieger answered.

"You're base is only temporary, like mine?"

"Yes." The captain replied.

"So you don't have sturdy cells to hold him?"

"No, but I can put him under guard."

The base commander began to shake his head. "It won't work. It won't be enough."

"What do you mean?"

"The Rat Patrol always comes after their own. Others have tried to hold them but they always find a way to escape. The remaining team members will come after their teammate. Perhaps capturing one of them was not so lucky after all."

"I will be ready for them."

"That's what the others thought too." The base commander answered. "Some have tried to set traps too, they all failed. They will come, your guards will be killed or left unconscious, and your prisoner will be gone. The alarms do not even sound until they are already gone."

"How is that possible?"

"I cannot say." The commander answered. "I just know that the stories are all so similar that I cannot believe that they are all false."

Captain Tieger thought about his own small base, hardly a fortress, and definitely understaffed. "What would you suggest?"

"Send him to one of the permanent bases as soon as possible." He suggested. "Let the commander of that base deal with the Rat Patrol. I don't know how well that will turn out but it would relieve you of the responsibility."

Captain Tieger began to nod his head. "I suppose that your suggestion makes sense. As you say, I don't have sufficient resources to properly retain a prisoner. I have another convoy scheduled to go to one of the permanent bases to the north. I will contact the base commander and apprise him of the situation and ask him to assume control of the prisoner. Perhaps he will take him and hold him until he can be sent to a POW camp."

"A wise decision." The base commander agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Problem With Prisoners Raid **

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 4

Troy reached forward and tapped Hitch on the shoulder. When his driver looked back Troy motioned for him to stop. As soon as the jeep stopped moving Troy jumped to the ground.

"Are you all right Moffitt?"

The other sergeant nodded slowly. "Yes, I think so. A bit shook up but otherwise I'm fine."

"Why don't you walk around a minute just to be sure?"

"All right." Moffitt agreed. He swung his legs out of the jeep and slid off of the seat. For a moment he swayed awkwardly but then his balance returned. He turned to look at the others. "Did you see what happened to Tully?"

"The krauts rushed him." Troy answered with a nod. "He was sitting up looking at them with his hands in the air. I didn't see any blood."

Moffitt nodded in relief. "I lost track of him when I rolled. Do we know where that convoy was headed?"

"A temporary base east of here."

"What about where it came from?"

"A temporary base west of here." Troy answered. "The commander is new to the area. We haven't run into him before."

"Beginner's luck that he managed to capture Tully." Moffitt guessed. "He must be feeling full of himself."

"That or his gunners are really good." Troy replied.

"They only got Tully." Hitch argued. "If they were that good they would have got me too."

"Maybe you just got lucky." Troy answered with a smile.

Hitch chewed his lip and silently admitted that Troy might be right.

"At least we shouldn't have too much trouble getting onto that base." Moffitt brought the conversation back to rescuing Tully.

"That convoy won't be back at their base until tomorrow at the earliest." Troy reasoned. "They'll finish delivering those supplies first."

"They might decide to leave Tully along with the supplies. They may not want to keep him with them." Moffitt suggested.

Troy nodded. "All right, we'll wait for the convoy to start back to their base and then we'll sneak in and see if we can find Tully. If they left him behind he shouldn't be too hard to locate."

"And if he's not there?"

Troy grinned. "Then we'll follow them home and pay them a visit there too."

"We should probably try to set the jeep up and see if we can get it running." Hitch suggested. "I'm not Tully but I might be able to get it going again."

"Good idea." Troy agreed. "I don't think it took a direct hit so it might be an easy fix." He turned to the other sergeant. "Are you all right to drive?"

"I'm fine, really." Moffitt assured him. "The dizziness has passed and I feel fine."

Troy nodded. "That's settled then. We'll try to salvage the jeep and then head for the base where the convoy was headed. If Tully's not there we'll hit the other base tomorrow night."

The convoy was gone by the time Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch reached the site of the ambush. Several of the trucks were still smoldering as they drove cautiously along the road. Troy checked each truck to make sure that the contents were destroyed so it couldn't be salvaged.

"It looks like we got fuel, ammo, some truck parts and two trucks of odds and ends of supplies." Troy reported after examining each truck. "Before we leave I want to blow the trucks parts so they can't use them."

"The miscellaneous supplies could contain items that we don't want them to have." Moffitt warned. "I suggest that we destroy them as well."

"Okay." Troy agreed. The two sergeants walked back to where Hitch was inspecting the jeep. "What do you think Hitch?"

"It doesn't look too bad Sarge." Hitch answered as he chewed his gum thoughtfully. "Once we set it up I can get a better look but I don't think anything is broken." Hitch blew a bubble and popped it before giving Troy a bright smile. "That fender may need to be pulled out so that it doesn't rub on the tire but that's minor. I'll have to check the oil but that won't take me long. I can get her running pretty quick I think."

"Okay." Troy agreed. "Let's get it set up and you can get to work."

Between the three of them they soon had the jeep on its wheels and Hitch gave it another quick check. He made a few minor repairs and pulled the fender away from the tire. When he hit the starter the jeep engine purred to life and Hitch declared it ready to go.

The three of them drove to the base where the convoy had delivered the supplies. The trucks were still there after being unloaded. Troy and Moffitt watched as Captain Tieger and the base commander walked across the compound to the waiting truck drivers. The two officers said their good-byes and the captain joined his men at the trucks. He gave a few orders and the trucks formed a line and drove back the way they had come.

"I don't see any guards on the trucks." Moffitt stated.

"There's one over there guarding that tent." Troy pointed to a tent near the rear of the German compound. "Tully could be in there."

Moffitt spotted the tent that Troy meant. There was a guard standing outside of the door obviously on duty. Moffitt couldn't see any movement from inside but that was not surprising. A prisoner would not be allowed to approach the door at any time.

"We'll go in tonight." Troy decided. "Until then we'll take turns keeping watch so they don't move him before that. Two of us can pull back and get some rest while the other keeps watch. We shouldn't have too much trouble getting to that tent. They left plenty of cover for us to use."

"Who is going to take first watch?"

"Hitch can take it." Troy decided. "We'll work on a plan while he keeps watch. We'll leave him a jeep in case he has to pull back. One of us can relieve him in a few hours." Troy squinted at the other sergeant. "Is there something else?"

Moffitt smiled self-consciously. "I suppose I am being a bit of a worrier."

Troy shrugged. "We're all worried Doctor. It doesn't help that we haven't been able to confirm if he's hurt or not. We'll all feel better once we get him back."

The two men went back to the jeep to tell Hitch the plan. The blond nodded and blew another bubble as he reached for a weapon and turned to go watch the base.

"Watch the base but don't ignore the surrounding area." Troy warned. "Keep an eye out for Tully. We need to know the routines of the base and the guards in particular. We'll leave you a jeep in case you need it and one of us will be back in a few hours."

"No need Sarge. I'm not tired; I can stay on watch until its time to go in."

"Once we get Tully we'll need to get out of here in a hurry." Troy warned. "Will you be all right to drive?"

"I'll be okay Sarge."

Troy nodded. "All right. Keep alert for patrols. We'll see you later."

"Right Sarge."

Hitch had the routines memorized by the time Troy and Moffitt returned just before dark. "They have four guards walking the perimeter." Hitch pointed out each guard. "There are another four who stay near the main tents. The fuel is kept in that tent and that on is the mess tent." He continued to point out the spots of interest. "That one holds supplies. I saw them carrying a couple of boxes out of there earlier."

"Where's the command tent?" Troy took note of each tent and its use as Hitch gave his report.

"That one over there." Hitch pointed again. "The tents right behind it are the barracks. I think the one right next to it is where they keep their communications."

"I'd like to take that one out but we won't risk it unless things go south."

"There's a guard outside by the door and another one inside." Hitch warned. "The commander goes in there at least once an hour. He stays in there a few minutes and then goes back to his tent."

"Reporting in." Moffitt guessed.

"Sounds like it." Troy admitted.

"Hitch, have you seen Tully at all?"

"Not yet Doc."

"Has anyone gone into that tent?"

"They delivered what looked like a tray of food a little while ago. They came back later and got it again. I didn't see who took the tray from the guard."

"All right. Try to get a little rest in the jeep. Moffitt and I will keep watch and familiarize ourselves with the layout. We'll wake you when it's time to go in."

Hitch nodded and took his rifle back to the jeep. When Moffitt came to wake him he took the rifle and stood guard over the vehicles while the sergeants went after Tully.

The sergeants used the cover available to them to reach the perimeter of the base. Even with the moon shining down on them they were able to move fairly quickly. Avoiding the guards was easier than they anticipated. The guards seemed more focused on looking inward than outward. The guard in front of the tent never saw them coming. Troy was able to choke him into submission without alerting anyone on the base while Moffitt kept watch. Troy took his place so Moffitt could go after Tully.

The British sergeant stepped through the door into the dark tent. In the dim light that filtered through the tent material he could just make out a form stretched out on the single cot. Moffitt hurried to the cot and knelt down next to the sleeping man. Reaching out, he gently shook his arm.

The sleeper awoke with a start. Turning his face he looked up into the wide eyes of the surprised British sergeant. Before he could sound the alarm Moffitt clamped a hand over his mouth.

Speaking in German Moffitt asked him to identify himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Problem With Prisoners Raid **

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 5

Troy turned sharply as Moffitt exited the tent alone. He was waiting for Tully to follow when Moffitt grabbed his arm and pulled. Together the two men retraced their steps and ran for the jeeps.

"What happened?" Hitch asked anxiously. "Where's Tully?"

"He's not here." Moffitt answered. "We have to get out of here. We left several unconscious Germans over there." Moffitt pulled the cover off his jeep and threw it in the back.

"What happened Sarge?" Hitch asked as he helped Troy pull the cover off of their jeep. "They were guarding someone."

"Yeah, but it wasn't Tully." Troy answered. "Let's go."

"If it wasn't Tully then who was it?"

"One of their own." Troy replied. "One of theirs who got himself in trouble."

"So where is Tully?"

"Moffitt asked the guy." The sergeant answered. "According to him Tully was injured. The convoy commander sent him to a field hospital along with his own wounded."

"Injured? How bad?"

"We don't know." Troy answered in a worried tone. "We're heading for the hospital now to find out."

"Did he tell you where it was?"

"Yeah, we should be there by morning. If it's not too light we'll go straight in."

"And if it is light?"

"Then we'll have to wait for dark again before we go look for Tully."

Troy fell silent and Hitch concentrated on his driving. He wanted to rescue Tully, not spend the night working on a jeep. Moffitt kept a steady pace, ignoring the dangers of driving through the dark. Thankfully they were able to stay on the road for the most part. It wasn't until they made the turn for the field hospital that the sergeant slowed.

"Sarge, we're going to wreck a jeep at this pace."

Troy looked at his driver and noted the anxious expression on his face. "Moffitt's worried about Tully. He didn't know Tully was hit."

"Yeah, I get that Sarge, but how are we going to escape with the four of us in one jeep? At this pace we'll damage a jeep before we get there, maybe both of them. We won't have time to see the danger until it's too late."

Troy nodded with a frown. "I know. I just have to agree with Moffitt on one point."

"What's that?"

"They're going to know we're coming. They could move Tully before we have a chance to rescue him. That base commander will radio ahead and warn them we're on our way."

"We won't be able to do anything if we're stranded with broken down jeeps either."

Troy frowned again. "Stop the jeep Hitch. Moffitt will stop when he realizes we aren't behind him anymore."

Hitch stopped the jeep and waited for the other jeep to return.

Moffitt pulled up next to Troy's jeep and stopped. "What's wrong Troy? We have to get to that hospital."

"We can't afford to risk the jeeps with this pace." Troy responded.

"They'll move him Troy!"

"They'll move him no matter what we do." Troy responded. "As soon as he's able to travel they'll send him to one of the regular bases around here."

"We might be able to get to him before they move him!"

"Maybe Moffitt, maybe not. But Hitch made a point; we can't rescue him if we wreck our jeeps. We'll slow down and take it careful from here. If we don't go in tonight we'll watch the hospital in case they move him."

"All right Troy but I don't want to miss him."

"We'll watch the hospital; maybe we'll get a glimpse of him."

The other sergeant sighed. "You're right; I just wanted to get to him as soon as possible. That soldier didn't know how badly he was wounded."

"We know he's alive. Everything else we can work with."

The rest of the trip was slower but they still managed to reach the hospital before the sun came up. Troy and Moffitt prepared to go in while Hitch stayed to guard the jeeps.

Since raids on field hospitals were rare the guards around the perimeter were few and far between. The two sergeants had no trouble reaching the tents. They searched the smaller tents first, looking for an empty one, or one housing supplies. The third one they checked had only one occupant and he was snoring loudly. Moffitt pointed at the white coats that hung near the door.

While Troy kept watch Moffitt snatched two of the coats worn by the orderlies. Dressed in a less conspicuous manner the two sergeants walked boldly across the grounds to the main hospital tent. Careful not to wake the patients they worked their way from one end of the tent to the other, but there was no sign of Tully.

Troy signaled Moffitt to follow and they left the tent without anyone commenting on their presence.

"What do you think?" Troy whispered as they huddled behind one of the tents.

"They've moved him already." Moffitt whispered back. "They must have been warned about our earlier rescue attempts."

Troy frowned as Moffitt voiced a conclusion that mirrored his own. "Let's check the other tents, just to be sure."

"There aren't any guards on any of the other tents."

"I know but I don't want to miss him if he is here. They may have the guard inside to keep out of sight."

A sound near the front of the tent caught the attention of both men. Thinking quickly Troy pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and put it in his mouth. He had his lighter in his hand when the German soldier stepped around the side of the tent.

"What are you doing here?" The soldier asked.

Speaking in German Moffitt explained that they couldn't sleep and decided to have a cigarette before they tried again.

The soldier eyed Troy's cigarette and nodded.

"May I ask a question?" Moffitt stopped the guard as he turned to leave. "What did they do with the American they brought here earlier?"

"Why do you ask?" The guard asked suspiciously.

The British sergeant shrugged. "Just curious; I've never seen one up close."

"The convoy commander picked him up along with his own wounded." The guard answered. He eyed Troy and Moffitt more closely. When his eyes fell to their boots he stiffened. Moffitt jumped forward and chopped a hand on the side of his neck. The guard fell without a sound. Troy caught his weapon as Moffitt caught the falling body. He lowered it to the ground and looked around to see if anyone had noticed anything.

"He saw our boots." Moffitt explained.

"I noticed but you reacted faster than I could." Troy answered. "Did you find out anything?"

"Tully isn't here. The convoy commander picked him up."

"Then we'd better get out of here, that guard will be missed."

Discarding the white coats the two sergeants faded into the darkness. Hitch jumped up when they returned and looked behind them anxiously. "Don't tell me Sarge, he wasn't there!"

"He wasn't there." Troy confirmed.

"Sarge, this is getting old. Where do we look now?"

"According to the guard that Moffitt talked to, the convoy commander picked him up when he picked up his own wounded."

Hitch looked toward Moffitt. "Are you sure he wasn't lying?"

"There's no way to be certain," Moffitt admitted, "but he had no reason to lie to me." When Hitch looked skeptical Moffitt hurried to explain. "Troy and I were dressed as orderlies at the time."

"But he was here?"

"He was." Moffitt answered. "But he's not here now. We'll have to follow the convoy to find Tully."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hitch turned toward the jeeps. Moffitt glanced at Troy and smiled before they followed.

"We'll find a camp and get some rest. We'll find the base and go in tomorrow night." Troy ordered.

"The base is nearly a day's drive." Moffitt warned.

"We've been going all night." Troy growled. "We all need rest."

"Of course, you're right. I am afraid that they will move him before we get there but I understand your reasoning."

"We'll follow if they move him. We all need rest Moffitt."

"We could take turns driving." Hitch suggested.

"No!" Troy turned to his driver. "We're all tired and they'll be expecting us. We need to be alert when we go in."

Hitch nodded reluctantly.

"I could go ahead and watch the base in case they decide to move him." Moffitt suggested.

"We're staying together." Troy declared. "Let's find a camp and get some rest."

The radio woke them the next morning from a restless sleep. Troy was on guard so Hitch decoded the message as it came through. "Hey Sarge!"

Troy turned to watch Hitch climb the hill behind him. He could tell from his driver's expression that the message wasn't welcome news. "What is it?"

Hitch handed Troy the decoded message. "The captain wants us to go after another convoy."

"When?" Troy asked as he took the message.

"Now. One of our planes just spotted it."

Troy bit his lip. "That convoy is thirty miles from here."

"That means that we won't be able to go after Tully until after we get that convoy." Hitch noted.

"It can't be helped, we have our orders. We'll come back and look for Tully as soon as we take care of that convoy."

Hitch turned and looked back toward the jeeps. "Do you think Doc will be okay with that?"

"He'll have to be." Troy answered as he followed the blondes' gaze. "We have our orders."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Problem With Prisoners Raid **

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 6

Tully looked around the tent that he had been given. He could hear the guards outside walking their assigned posts. His side itched where the doctors had stitched the bullet wound. The stitches in his forearm pulled every time he moved the arm. He went to the single cot in the tent and stretched out, bored but not really sleepy.

The ride back from the hospital had been quiet. Rolf hadn't ridden in the same truck and the other wounded in the truck hadn't bothered Tully. Martin had made sure that he rode with Tully and had hovered over him protectively. Tully was grateful for the protection but he wasn't really sure what the German had in mind by staying so close. It was okay for now but having Martin hanging around would make escape more difficult.

The tent flap opened and Captain Tieger stepped through the door. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll live." Tully answered.

"The doctors seem to agree with you on that point." The officer watched Tully closely. "That leaves me with the problem of what to do with you."

Tully remained silent.

"No suggestions? I was led to believe that you would have an answer for that problem."

"Like what?" Tully asked.

"Perhaps I could turn you loose?"

Tully gave the captain a crooked grin. "I can't think of any objections to that idea."

Captain Tieger allowed a smile to cross his face. "Unfortunately that option is out of the question."

"Then why bring it up?"

"I suppose I was curious about your reaction to the suggestion. Ever since your capture I have been hearing stories about your unit. I have been warned more than once about you."

"What kind of warning?"

"That you are dangerous. It seems to be the common consensus that your friends will try to rescue you."

"From a base full of Germans?" Tully shrugged. "They'd be taking quite a risk, especially since they know you'll be expecting them."

"That's true." The captain agreed. "But I have been assured that they will take that risk to get you back."

"So why tell me?"

"Again, I was curious about your reaction." The captain paused before he continued. "You have placed me in quite a quandary."

"How's that?"

"You were captured while trying to destroy my convoy. There are orders that say you are to be executed immediately." The officer waited a minute before he continued. "While Berlin issued those orders Field Marshal Rommel does not condone them. I myself do not consider killing unarmed men morally correct. Then there is the matter of you risking your life to save one of my men. That is not something I can easily overlook yet it creates a problem for me." The officer watched Tully. "What am I to do with you?"

"I think you already ruled out turning me loose." Tully drawled helpfully.

Captain Tieger sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid I did. The only solution I have been able to come up with is to send you to a POW camp. But that still leaves the problem of keeping your friends from rescuing you."

When the officer didn't continue Tully encouraged him to do so. "And did you come up with a solution to that problem?"

"I can't keep you here." The captain explained. "I have received word from the other base and the field hospital; it seems your friends paid them both a visit. I can only assume that this base will be next. I have decided to send you to another base, a permanent base where they have actual cells to hold you. I have already informed the base commander that I am sending you to him. He is expecting you. You will be leaving immediately."

Tully chewed on his matchstick and nodded. "I guess I should thank you for not shooting me."

"Oh, but we did." The captain smiled. "But I for one am glad that the shot wasn't fatal. This solution is much more to my liking."

"Mine too." Tully grinned.

"If you are ready private my men will escort you to the truck."

Tully bit down on the matchstick and nodded. "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He climbed to his feet and waited for Captain Tieger to either lead the way or move out of the door.

"Good luck Private."

"Thank you Captain, and thanks for the medical attention."

The captain shrugged and smiled. "It was the least I could do; you were hurt helping one of my men." Captain Tieger stepped aside and Tully ducked to pass through the door. Two guards waited outside. Tully wasn't surprised to see Martin; despite his own wounds the man had made it his mission to stay with him. The other guard, Rolf, was much less welcome.

"Go with them." Captain Tieger ordered.

Tully nodded and stepped between his guards. They led him to a truck and Martin helped him climb over the tailgate. Once inside Rolf pulled out some rope and bound his hands in front of him. He wanted to tie them behind his back but Martin wouldn't allow it. The two guards argued briefly before Rolf relented to appease his angry companion. Tully settled back against the side of the truck and tried to get comfortable. Martin sat on the same side as Tully and the two of them kept a close eye on Rolf.

The truck rocked as the driver climbed into the cab, the engine started and they began to move. Tully could hear other trucks, lining up in front and behind the one he rode in. They left the base and headed across the desert and Tully could tell from the bumpy ride that they were not following the main road. He leaned his head back and tried to decide which direction they were headed. There were several permanent German bases in the area so Tully wasn't sure just where they were taking him. He knew that the others were looking for him but he had no way of knowing if they knew where he was. Tully leaned his head back and waited for an opportunity to escape.

He awoke with a start as gunfire rattled outside the truck. Rolf and Martin were both on their feet trying to see out over the tailgate. Heavy bullets tore through the tarp near his head and Tully made a dive for Martin's legs. Catching him behind the knees, Tully knocked Martin off his feet. Martin's head hit the seat along the side of the truck and he fell unconscious to the floor. Tully checked and found his pulse slow and steady. Getting to his knees Tully prepared to go after Rolf.

` Rolf had his back to Tully as he fired at their attackers. Tully lost his balance as the truck swerved throwing him flat on the floor again. He was pushing himself up when bullets began to hit the truck again. He dropped to the floor as the heavy projectiles whistled over his head. He heard Rolf grunt as the hot lead hit his body. Rolf fell against the truck's frame before sliding to the floor. His sightless eyes seemed to drill into Tully as if blaming him for his death. Tully crawled over and checked for a pulse, there was none. He picked up Rolf's weapon and glanced back at Martin.

The truck was now swerving violently as it raced away from the other trucks. The sounds of gunfire faded into the distance. The driver was forced to slow down as he hit a series of rough spots on the desert floor. Tully took that opportunity to slip over the tailgate and drop to the ground.

He grunted with pain as he hit the hard packed sand. Even with the truck moving slower the impact shook him. He pressed his arm against his side and ran for the cover of some scrub brush. Behind them the other trucks were scattered across the desert in an attempt to escape their attackers. The drivers were too busy to notice him as he got to his feet and ran for the nearest cover.

Seeing that it was clear he ran for a small hill and dropped to his stomach on the other side. Tully knew that Martin would report his absence as soon as he regained consciousness. He wasn't sure what the driver would do about it but he wasn't taking any chances. Climbing to his feet, he kept moving. He wanted to get away from the convoy until it was safe to go back. He kept low and followed the hills for as long as he could. The sounds of gunfire had stopped and he could picture the Germans regrouping and collecting their dead and wounded. He would be missed. Would the convoy commander consider him important enough to hunt down or would he decide that the convoy and its contents were too valuable to risk for one prisoner? Tully didn't know the answer so he kept moving.

He began to look for a high spot where he could see what was happening. His side hurt and he needed rest. The spot he found had a little shelter from the glaring sun and some protection from searching eyes. Tully settled down to wait. He hoped they wouldn't come looking for him because he didn't have enough ammunition to put up much of a fight. He'd tried to grab a canteen from the truck before jumping out. Martin had left one lying on the seat next to him when they got in. He hadn't noticed it after the attack but it had probably been thrown around when the truck swerved. There hadn't been time to look for it. Now he wished he had taken the time. His side and arm ached and he was tired and thirsty. The sun beat down and Tully's eyes began to droop. Moments later he was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Problem With Prisoners Raid **

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 7

"The convoy should be about here." Troy had Hitch stop so that he could look for signs of the Germans.

"There Sarge." Hitch pointed to a faint dust plume rising in the distance.

"They're moving slow but that has to be them." Troy decided after watching the dust for a few minutes.

"They know we're out here." Hitch stated as he popped a bubble.

"We haven't exactly been keeping a low profile." Troy answered.

"I figured they'd be watching for us back at that base; they still have Tully." Hitch replied.

"There's no law says they can't be watching for us in both places." Troy smiled at his driver.

"I guess not." Hitch replied. "I just wish we could be there instead of here."

Troy glance over at his driver but he didn't comment. They would all rather be going after Tully but they had their orders. He almost told Hitch to keep his mind on the job at hand but then he thought better of it. It wasn't only Hitch; none of them were focused completely on the job. They just had to destroy this convoy before they could get back to what they really wanted to do. Troy turned back to the dust plume.

"What do you think they're up to Sarge?"

"What do you mean?"

"They're sending out an awful lot of convoys. They must be up to something." Hitch reasoned.

"Moffitt said that he heard a rumor that they were going to make a push for more territory. I guess that's why they need all of those supplies." Troy was still watching the dust.

"Is that the convoy?" Moffitt called from his jeep.

"Yeah it looks like it." Troy answered.

"Then perhaps we should get this bloody show on the road." The Brit sounded unusually impatient.

"We'll set up an ambush." Troy responded. "You park out of sight and we'll try to drive them past you. If they come after you I want you to get out of there." Troy caught Moffitt's eye. "You're a sitting duck without a driver."

"I don't plan on getting myself killed," Moffitt replied tersely, "and I plan on getting my driver back."

Troy smiled. "Then let's get this done so we can do that."

Moffitt relaxed and retuned the smile. "Let's do exactly that."

"They're getting close Sarge; I can see the trucks without binoculars." Hitch interrupted.

"Okay Moffitt. Hide behind those bushes and we'll come up behind them and try to drive them toward you. Hitch and I will do as much damage as we can before we have to turn back."

Moffitt nodded.

"Make sure the halftracks don't spot you." Troy warned his fellow sergeant.

"I'll take care of me." Moffitt promised. "You and Hitch be careful, we already lost Tully."

"We'll get him back." Troy responded in farewell. He gave Hitch a nod and the two teams split to take up their positions. Hitch hid his jeep behind a dune and waited for the convoy to pass them. Troy watched the trucks and hoped that nothing would go wrong.

Moffitt parked his jeep behind a large bush near the top of the dune where he had a good view of the road below. He checked his ammunition and cleared the chamber of the big gun. He made sure that the jeep was in position for a speedy escape if he needed one. He had meant what he said; he wasn't looking to get killed. He wanted to rescue his driver and he had to be alive to do that. Right now he had to wait, but once they destroyed this convoy, there would be no more waiting.

It wasn't long before the throaty sound of heavy engines filled the air. Over the sounds of the engines he could hear a radio playing some German love song. It reminded him of Hitch, who liked to listen to music. Tully always said that the music calmed Hitch when he was restless. Moffitt missed Tully. It was Tully who often calmed him when he was restless. Tully had a quiet way about him that was relaxing despite the dangers they faced on a daily basis.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Troy's gun at the far end of the convoy. The trucks immediately increased their speed in an attempt to escape. From where he hid Moffitt could see Troy toss a hand grenade at the last halftrack. The armored vehicle lurched to a stop as smoke poured from the rear. Troy's 50 mingled with the sounds of racing motors.

The lead halftrack passed Moffitt's position while looking for a place to turn around. Moffitt used his 50 to take out the gun crew. The driver kept going with no gun to defend him. Moffitt concentrated on the trucks that came within range of his gun. Some of the trucks got past but he managed to do his share of damage despite being stationary. Troy and Hitch raced past in pursuit of the fleeing trucks. When the other halftracks took up the fight Troy had Hitch break off the attack. Troy waved at Moffitt to get out of there while he kept the Germans busy.

Moffitt raced past the trucks that had fallen to their ambush. There were some they might have to come back and finish destroying but for now he wanted to find the others. He breathed a sigh of relief when he sighted Troy and Hitch coming his way.

"Where were you?" Moffitt asked when they got close enough to talk.

"Those halftracks didn't want to quit." Troy called. "Hitch had to shake them. How'd we do on the convoy?"

"There are a few we may need to blow up before we leave but they didn't get much through." Moffitt replied.

Troy nodded. "Then let's do it and go after Tully." They circled back, careful to keep an eye out for any survivors. No one was moving around the trucks as they cautiously approached.

"Sarge!" Hitch called urgently. He pointed to a line of tracks leading away from the trucks.

"Follow them."

Driving slowly, Hitch followed the tracks as they led away from the trucks. Here and there they found spots of blood.

"Looks like someone was wounded." Troy stated.

"Are we going to follow them?" Hitch asked.

Troy glanced back at the convoy. "No, those halftracks will be back to check for wounded. They'll find him and make sure he gets help. Let's head back and finish this job so we can go after Tully."

Just then the force of an explosion rocked the ground. Troy looked over to see Moffitt driving away from a second truck. That one exploded too as the hand grenade the sergeant had armed detonated. By the time Troy and Hitch returned Moffitt had destroyed all of the abandoned trucks.

"All done Troy." Moffitt spoke as the other jeep stopped next to him. "We can head back for the base now."

"Did you check to see what they were carrying?"

"I have it all right here." Moffitt patted his pocket where he kept a small notepad.

"All right then, let's head out." Behind them a shot rang out but the bullet didn't hit anywhere near them.

"Who was that?" Moffitt asked.

Troy looked back and shrugged. "Just some kraut that got wounded in the attack. We found the tracks where he ran from one of the trucks. Those halftracks will be back, they'll find him."

"Will they look over there?" Moffitt asked. He hated to leave an injured man to die in the desert despite his need to go after Tully.

"He can walk back to the convoy and wait for help." Troy reasoned. "Or he can fire a shot to get their attention. He'll be okay."

"Shall we be on our way then?" The Brit urged.

"We'll circle around." Troy explained. "I don't want to run into those halftracks on their way back."

"Okay Sarge." Hitch nodded. He swung the jeep around the abandoned trucks, making sure to avoid the hill where the wounded German had taken shelter. They hadn't gone very far when Troy tapped him on the shoulder and ordered him to stop. "What's wrong Sarge?"

"Moffitt's still worried about that wounded German." Troy answered. "I can see it in his face. Find us a place to keep watch and we'll wait until they pick him up."

Hitch gave a nod and began to look for a point high enough to watch the abandoned trucks. He headed for a hill slightly higher than the others. He planned to park the jeep behind the hill and let Troy and Moffitt climb to the top to watch the German activity. He circled around and turned off his engine. Moffitt parked right behind him.

"What's wrong Hitch?"

"Nothing Doc. Sarge wants to take another look at that convoy."

Moffitt turned a puzzled look to Troy. "Did we miss something?"

"You're worried about that wounded German." Troy answered. "We can wait long enough to make sure he gets picked up."

"What about Tully?"

"We've waited this long, another fifteen or twenty minutes isn't going to make that much of a difference."

"Are you certain of that?" Moffitt asked.

"No, but I'm willing to take the chance." Troy replied. "Tully wouldn't want us to leave someone to die of thirst out here just to rescue him a few minutes earlier."

"You're right; Tully has a very compassionate personality. He would want us to make sure the wounded man was picked up."

"As soon as they get him we head out."

Moffitt nodded his agreement.

Ten minutes later they saw the halftracks return and search the abandoned trucks. A figure staggered out from the nearby hill and was surrounded by the soldiers from the armored vehicle.

"There he is." Moffitt stated with relief. "Now we can go."

"Let's shake it." Troy called so Hitch could hear. The two sergeants ran for the jeeps.

Hitch was waiting expectantly, watching as they approached. "Look out!" He jumped for the 50 in the rear of his jeep.

"What is it Hitch?" Troy called as he hid behind a rock.

"I saw movement on that hill over there." Hitch pointed to a hill not far away.

"How many?"

"I couldn't tell."

"Stay on the 50." Troy ordered as he and Moffitt reached the jeeps. "Moffitt and I will go take a look." The sergeants reached for the submachine guns in the fender holsters then turned and ran for the hill. "Moffitt, tell them to surrender. Try German first and then Arabic."

Before Moffitt could answer a voice floated down to them. "I speak English Sarge."

"Tully!" Troy lowered his weapon and ran toward the source of the voice. He found Tully in a hole he had dug curled into a ball. "Are you okay? One of the krauts told us you were wounded."

"Caught a bullet in my side." Tully answered with a weak grin. He nodded at Moffitt as the Brit dropped to his side. "They took me to a hospital though."

"We heard." Troy smiled happily.

"You got any water Sarge?"

Troy's smile died a he noticed Tully's color. "Hitch, bring a canteen." He called to his driver.

Moffitt was busily checking Tully's injuries.

"I'm okay Doc." Tully assured him. "That German doctor did a good job. The morphine is starting to wear off though."

"We'll take care of that immediately." The Brit promised.

"Did you miss me?" Tully asked as Moffitt continued to fuss over him.

"Of course I did, we did." Moffitt corrected. "How did you get clear out here?"

"I was on that convoy." Tully answered. "I got away when the driver separated from the other trucks to avoid your attack."

"We've been looking for you." Troy told him.

"I heard." Tully nodded tiredly.

Hitch arrived with the canteen and froze when he spotted Tully. "Tully!"

"Yeah, it's me." Tully grinned. "Can I have some of that water?"

Hitch jerked into action. "Sorry. Here you go." He handed the canteen to Tully. "How did you get out here?"

"He can explain everything later." Moffitt interrupted. "Right now the important thing is that we have him back. He needs his rest and we have to get away from here."

Hitch looked up in surprise. Moffitt was not usually so short with them.

"We can talk later." Troy spoke when he saw the surprise in his driver's eyes. "Moffitt's right, we need to get out of here. We'll find a place to rest and check Tully's injuries. We'll head back to the base as soon as we all get some more rest."

"Right Sarge." Hitch answered. He took a step back, giving Moffitt room to help Tully to his feet.

"You can rest and then tell us what happened." Moffitt told Tully. "We've waited this long to find out what happened, a little longer isn't going to matter."

"Okay Doc." Tully agreed. "I am kind of tired." As the others helped him into the jeep Tully thought about the last few days. After he got some rest he would tell them about his capture. He would tell them about Captain Tieger, another honorable German officer, and about Martin. They could tell him about their efforts to rescue him. Things were back to normal, he was home. Tully smiled as he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
